Ella's Enchanted Adventure
by kiwijuicepanda
Summary: It was Ella's big birthday surprise! She finds out that Frell has set her up for an adventure on an island that was once enchanted. Unfortunately, this town has been under an evil spell again. How will Ella and Finilaisia face this problem?
1. happybirthday! and the gIfT

Chapter 1:  
Ella got up from her royal bed. She had a terrible dream about her children getting eaten up by demons from hell. Ella had 4 daughters and 3 sons. The oldest of them all, Eleanor(age 14) named after Ella's mother, heard her mother screaming and woke her up.  
"Mother! Mother! It's past breakfast time! Are you okay?" Eleanor squeaked. Ella finally stopped screaming.  
After five long minutes, she said "I'm fine, dear. Have you had breakfast?" "Yes Mom."  
Her other children heard her mother screaming. Chelsea(8), Roseann(11), Emily(10), Sam(13), Charlie(13, Sam's twin), and Ben(6) rushed to their mother's room. "We heard you screaming," Charlie exclaimed. "What's the matter?" "Oh nothing" Ella sighed. Her children were too gentle. Sometimes she wished they weren't too gentle all the time. Finally, Chelsea held out a cake in front of her mother's face. "Happy Birthday!" Chelsea said meekly(Chelsea was the most shy of them all). Ella had forgotten it was her birthday. "Thank you all!" She smiled. "You may be excused." They all left. *****  
Since Ella missed breakfast because of her laziness, she went to greet her prince. When she met Char, Ella gave him a light kiss on the forehead. "Morning," they whispered to eachother.  
Ella went off to the kitchen to greet Mandy, the cook. "Happy birthday dear!" Mandy jumped excitedly. "Hope you had a 'princessly' nights sleep," Mandy joked. "I'm so happy for you. Oh! Can't forget your trip! Happy for that too." Wha? Ella couldn't understand what Mandy was saying. Why was Mandy happy for her? What trip? She could probably answer her first question, but definitely not the second. She wondered mysteriously and a bit frightened.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = === = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
How was the first chapter? Please reeeevvieewwwwwwww(review)! Also, please put ANY suggestion if you have any. I'll do the best I can to help make the story better :) 


	2. On the Road!

Chapter 2:  
Ella asked "What trip?"  
  
"What do you mean what trip," Mandy answered shocked.  
  
"Are you telling me that you don't even know about the journey the kingdom has set up for you?"  
  
No, she didn't. "Tell me about it!" ordered Ella.  
  
"Since today was your 24 birthday, (made up of course) the king thought you might enjoy a trip to Finilaisia.  
  
She couldn't believe it! She really did love traveling and she's been to many places but her dream vacation was in Finilaisia. She was so proud she could shout at the top of her lungs. But what about Char? And her children? Who would take care of them?  
  
"Will Char be on this journey with me?" she asked eagerly.  
  
" No. This trip was made for you as your birthday present, not his. And I will be taking care of your children." Mandy exclaimed.  
  
How lonely she would be! No one with her. She'd be all by herself. She thought she would take Eleanor because of her having a lack of languages and loving to travel.  
  
"You will leave tomorrow first thing in the morning. Well, maybe you could stay after breakfast, but Sir Stephen will be waiting in the front garden. Oh how I wish I were going on that trip!" Mandy drifted off dreamily on the porch.  
  
Mandy was a fairy and she had been her family's godmother for many years. Although she would only do small magic, not big magic like turning people into toads.  
  
Ella went back to her room to pack her valuables. The most valuable things she had to bring with her were her dictionary of different languages, Mandy's fairy book, and definitely her mother's necklace.  
  
"Mandy's fairy book would keep her informed of her castle," Ella thought.  
  
It was getting close to dinner and she went to the dining room to have her dinner. There the queen, king, prince, and herself were there.  
  
"So Mandy has told you about your birthday trip?" King Jerrold asked.  
  
"Yup" replied Ella in a heavy way.  
  
"Happy 24th birthday, dear Ella!" Queen Daria smiled.  
  
"Thank you," Ella had always loved Queen Daria's smile. It charmed her watching her lips curl up.  
  
"Oh dear! Will I be all alone in the castle without Ella? Who will tell me jokes to make me laugh! I'll be lonely for a year!!!!!!!" Char went all mopey.  
  
A year! Nobody ever told Ella she'd be in Finilaisia for a year! At least she would have her fairy book with her. What a relief.  
  
The next morning Ella got up furiously and changed into her best clothes (well not really her best because she didn't want to ruin her best outfit). She had scrambled eggs for breakfast plus a big bowl of cereal with a lot of milk.  
  
Ella was really going to miss her children. She first went to Eleanor, Roseann, Emily, and Chelsea's room to kiss them goodbye. After kissing them goodbye, she went to Charlie's, Sam's, and Ben's room to kiss them goodbye.  
  
After saying goodbye to all her children she walked to the front garden and saw Sir Stephen waiting.  
  
" Good Morning!" Ella chanted.  
  
"Good morning princess," he smiled. "Are you ready?"  
  
Happily Ella said," I'm as ready as any traveler would be excited!"  
  
"Great. Let's get a move on!" Sir Stephen rounded up the carriage and they took off.  
  
The carriage made her sick. She wanted to throw up. Finally, she couldn't stand it any more and barfed on sir Stephen.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, Sir Stephen! I think I want to rest beside that tree right over there."  
  
Ella got out. Fresh air! She danced around finally getting tired and taking a nap by a giant tree about 20 feet tall. It was a beautiful place there during spring. There were fresh green leaves on plants and blossoms everywhere. It was a peaceful place.  
  
"A good thinking place," Ella thought. "Maybe we should stop here for the evening" called Ella.  
  
"It's a mighty good place to stop, but we've got to be there by tomorrow. People are expecting us," Sir Stephen declared.  
  
"What people?" Ella asked awkwardly.  
  
"Everybody!"  
  
"Everybody?"  
  
"Yes, everybody!"  
  
"Oh." She wasn't really expecting people waiting for her.  
  
"Well, how about getting a move on," Sir Stephen asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
She hoped it would be a better ride than what she already had.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
How did you like that chapter?  
Thank you to all my reviewers:  
  
Elraralia: Thanks for suggesting my format to be better! (  
  
Katherine Clearwater: I hope this improves after my first chapter being so short.(  
  
Chels_rocks:I'm really glad you like the story (  
  
grahamcrackers: I'm really glad you liked the story too. You can find the book Ella Enchanted in any book store (probably!) ( 


	3. Finilaisia's Four Princesses

grahamcrackers-Thx grahamcrackers!!! You better read the book!! It's a great book!!! =)  
  
marina eyes- Glad you like the story so far. Sorry I didn't update for quite awhile!! =)  
  
Foolish Fish- I'm soo happy the story struck you funny!!! =)  
  
Sorry everyone for taking awhile to update! I just waasn't in the mood to update!!! Pleez read!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Ella's POV:  
  
What a sickening trip that was!! SO FAR, my ride wasn't too pretty. We had to stop about one-billion times just because I wasn't feeling well.  
  
So we finally arrived in Finilaisia!! It wasn't as gorgeous of an island as Mandy said, but it's okay.  
  
"Shall we be heading towards the palace? We were expected to be there before 3:00. They'll be annoyed waiting for us!" Sir Stephen stated.  
  
"Are we staying at the palace tonight?" I replied. I hoped not.  
  
"Actually, King Kevin and Queen Isabel just invited us for dinner. No plans for staying overnight!"  
  
Whew!  
  
"Let's get going already then!!!!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Later On:  
  
"Are we there yet?" I kept asking.  
  
" Not yet," Sir Stephen said nimbly.  
  
"He sure is patient," I thought. **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
At the Palace of Finilaisia:  
  
The people are really nice here! Especially Princess Hedy(14 years), Princess Carrie(11 years), Princess Janine(8 years), and Princess Cindy(6 years).  
  
"Do you like it here in Finilaisia?" I asked them.  
  
"It's okay," one of them replied.  
  
Just how I thought how it was!  
  
"I bet you'll enjoy coming to Frell! You'll love my children. And I bet they'll love to be with you too," I couldn't stop smiling thinking about it.  
  
"How many?" Princess Janine asked.  
  
"Four girls, three boys," I replied.  
  
"What are there names?" Princess Carrie asked.  
  
"Eleanor, Roseann, Chelsea, Emily, Sam, Charlie,and Ben,"  
  
"How old are they?" Princess Hedy asked. I could tell she wanted to have someone her age. Actually, there was Eleanor who was the same age as Hedy.  
  
I replied broadly, which I hoped didn't sound wierd, "Eleanor--14, Roseann--11, Emily--10, Chelsea--8, Sam and Charlie--13, and Ben--6.  
  
Suddenly, King Kevin announced, "The dinner will begin in five minutes. Stirrup Stirrup."  
  
The chefs brought all her favorites, turkey sandwiches, barbequed baby backribs, salad, and more.  
  
The King greeted everyone and finally came to me. He was about five or six years older than me. "I see I haven't met you before." "So where are you from? Bamarre?Bast? I haven't seen you before," he asked.  
  
I tried to sound sweet. "Frell."  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Okay that was a dumb ending, but I don't care!!! ^_^  
  
And I know that was a very short chapter.  
  
You know what to do ............................................................................  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! (hehe) 


End file.
